Olive
by arde.iona
Summary: What else could you possibly lose once you've lost the one person that you promised to take care of, the person that raised and loved you. Of course, nothing. But that only means that you can gain everything. Mako x OC


"Grangran!" I called out from the top of the stairs, wiggling my way through the towers of boxes that lined my pathway. "Where's Mokuton's leash?" I inquired, pealing open box tops in hopes of finding the damned thing.

A few moments passed before I received a response.

"It's down here," grangran paused, "In Moku's mouth." she concluded with a quiet chuckle.

I let out a quiet laugh and rose my hand to my cheek feeling a faint heat rush to my face before I made my way quickly down the stairs. I walked through the hallway into the great room to see my grandma seated at the small dining room table, Moku's head happily laid in her lap with said leash dangling from his mouth.

She chuckled again at the embarrassed expression on my face. "Child, sometimes-" she chuckled again, "sometimes I worry where your mind is."

I walked over to her with a small smile. "Sorry, grandma." I expressed, leaning down to plant a small kiss on her soft, wrinkly cheek. I then knelt down to Moku's level who had been sniffing my feet since the moment I approached him and grandma. "Wanna go on a walk, boy?" I asked, ruffling his black and tan fur around his neck softly before kissing the snout of his nose.

He replied with an eager bark and dropped the leash onto the wooden tiles below us with a dull thud. He nudged it towards me before barking once more, panting in excitement while his tail wagged playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes," I replied before looking back up at grangran, "Would that be okay?" I asked, wishing for her permission. "Will you be alright on your own-"

"Child, I'm old. Not disabled," she retorted with her pride. "Go and bring him on a walk before he destroys everything. I'll be fine," she reassured with a small smile.

I laughed quietly, "Sorry, grandma." I replied, kissing her once more on her cheek. "I'll be back in a little while," I added, latching the leash onto Moku's navy blue collar before making our way to the front door.

I slipped on my running shoes and pulled my long, toffee colored hair into a high ponytail that grazed the top of my bum before grabbing my cellphone and pair of house keys before reaching for the silver plated doorknob.

"Please call me if you need _anything_!" I called out behind me while making my way out the door.

"Don't rush yourself!" Grandma called after me before the door slipped shut.

I smiled lightly to myself. Grandma has always pushed me to dedicate more time to myself, but I couldn't allow myself to do that, especially now that she's older and the most fragile that I've ever seen her in my life. It terrified me, and the thought of losing her was unfathomable to me.

I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Mokuton's barking and tugging at the leash brought me back to reality. I laughed at his eagerness and allowed him to pull me into the direction of the gate that secured our new home. I unlatched the gate and barely made it through with Mokuton before he dashed down the sidewalk, with me easily in tow.

After a few moments of being dragged and begging, Mokuton and I finally found our rhythm and agreed on a steady jog. My ponytail bounced behind me with every step, and swung side to side just as frequently.

The afternoon sunlight warmed my skin instantly, causing small shivers to run down my spine, replacing the coolness with a warmth that seeped through to my bones. I looked down at Mokuton who was happily trotting ahead of me, occasionally taking a moment to sniff a certain spot on the ground before continuing on his graceful trot.

I looked up at everything that surrounded me. The newly bloomed Sakura trees that lightly scented the air, the glistening ocean who's waves gently crashed onto the shore before being pulled back to their origin, the children who played happily together – running after each other during a game a tag, and the leash that was no longer in my hand but instead being dragged around the corner out of sight.

It truly was peace-

"The leash!" I called out to myself, my eyes widening in shock and horror. Out of instinct, I immediately chased after it, fumbling and nearly slipping around the corner because of the rush of adrenaline that pulsed through my body.

_When had he gotten loose? How could I have not noticed? _I asked myself, looking up and down the street frantically before spotting a black blur disappearing around another corner.

"If anything happens to him-" I whispered to myself, my eyes beginning to burn as I dashed off in his direction.

_I'll never forgive myself. _I said to myself mentally, feeling my heart almost jump right out my throat.

In seconds, I reached the corner and turned it, hoping – praying – that Mokuton was waiting for me on the other side.

But he wasn't. I didn't see a sign of him either.

My heart sank as I continued to walk down the length of the sidewalk, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over the edge. I swiveled my head side to side, looking for any sign of my year old Shiba Inu.

My hand rose up to me chest, lightly gripping my shirt in anxiousness. I looked between houses, into people's lawns, underneath cars but to no avail. There wasn't any sign of him.

I heaved in a deep breath, trying to gain control of my emotions. Grangran always told me that 'unreasonable haste is a direct road to error.' It wasn't until now that I fully understood that saying.

After silently walking and struggling to maintain my feelings for what seemed like hours, a familiar friendly bark reached my ears. Immediately I rushed to where the promising sound came from, which was shortly followed by another and another. And after a few moments, the barking was right before me in the yard of a large family home.

I let out a large that I wasn't aware I held in.

"Mokuton," I let out, calling his attention towards me. His furry, black head snapped towards me before he barked, happily trotting over to me.

I knelt down and hugged him tightly. "Don't do that again," I whispered into his fur, pulling him closer into my arms.

I heard light footsteps come towards me, at which I raised my head to finally acknowledge whoever stopped Moku on his journey to God knows where.

"This fun guy is yours?" the person who stood before me asked, with a kind voice and genuine smile.

He had light brown hair, and olive colored eyes. He wore a forest green shirt and cargo shorts that hung loosely around his waist. He seemed to be around my age, and exceptionally tall – at least to me and my 5'5" form.

"I figured he couldn't just be a stray," he added, kneeling down towards us before reaching a hand towards Mokuton who happily sniffed it. "He's too clean and happy to be."

I let out a quiet, short chuckle. "Thank you," I finally said, "I was so worried, he was there one moment then when I looked away for just a second, he was gone." I explained needlessly. "I almost lost it."

"I bet. I was surprised when I actually caught him," he paused, "He was on a mission."

A small smile formed on my face, as I looked into the olive colored eyes of my new hero. I looked down at Moku and took a firm hold on his leash before standing to my full height.

_He seems a lot taller now. _I thought to myself as said hero stood back to his full height. He easily towered over me, my eyes barely lining up with his muscled shoulders.

"This is a funny way to meet, but, I'm Tachibana Makoto," he introduced, followed with a short bow.

I raised an eyebrow at him once he stood back to his full height. "Makoto?" I questioned, a disbelieving look on my face.

A light blush tainted his tan skin. "Yeah," he replied with a nervous laugh, his hand raising to rub the back of his head. "Feel free to call me Mako, if that's any better."

"I apologize," I uttered out, "It's just...that name-"

"Is for a girl. I know." he laughed quietly.

"Well, yeah." I laughed just as quietly. "I'm Mitsu Shizue," I finally replied with my own bow. "And this is Mokuton, but you probably knew that already."

"Yeah," he chuckled out looking down at the panting ball of fur beside me. He looked back up at me, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"I saw you at the Iwatobi orientation, didn't I?" he finally asked after a few moments of dealing with his curious stare.

"Maybe," I replied with a smile, "I am enrolled there."

"Me too!" he replied enthusiastically, "I mean, that would make sense since I did see you there." he reasoned to himself.

"Really? What year?"

"Year Two, Class One," he replied happily.

"I'm year two also, but I'm in Class two," I replied with a sad smile.

My first chance at having a friend that I could depend on at school, and I won't even have the same homeroom class as he would.

"Oh," he said, seemingly just as disappointed. "Then I guess we'll see each other during classes and at lunch?"

A smile spread across my face. "Sure."

"Would you need any-" Makoto was cut off by the loud ring of my cell phone which I absentmindedly placed in my bra.

I never thought that such a convenient place could be so embarrassing.

"One second," I said apologetically. I spun around and quickly dug inside my shirt and pulled out my ringing cell phone.

"GRANGRAN" The phone screen read. I wave of fear passed over me. I instantly answered, praying for the best.

"Yes, Grang-"

"Zue! Where have you been? I might have told you not to rush yourself, but I didn't tell you to run all the way to Chuugoko!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, her voice echoing loudly from the small speaker. I don't remember what time I left the house, but if my grandmother was worried, it must have been quite some time ago.

"I'm terribly sorry, Grandma. I'm on my way back right now." I responded, trying to ease her worry. "I really am sorry."

I heard her let out a loud sigh. "Since you're already out, go ahead and pick up some Ichijku, I'm afraid last night's dinner has backed me up," at that statement, Makoto chuckled quietly behind me at which I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I'll be home soon." I replied before I pulled the phone away from my ear once again, ending the call.

I turned back to face Makoto who had a small smile that you couldn't help but return. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I announced sadly.

"I heard," he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then, yeah?"

"Of course! We don't exactly have a choice," I replied with a quiet laugh.

"Right," he agreed before kneeling down to Mokuton. "I'll see you some time, alright Moku?" he promised, scratching Mokuton under his chin which earned him a large amount of content whimpers and licks on the cheek.

He stood back at look me in the eyes. "Till tomorrow then,"

"Till tomorrow," I agreed, looking down at Moku before turning back to return home.

"Before you go," Makoto called out before me, calling my attention back to him. "How do you get to school?"

"I walk."

"Would you like to walk with me and a friend of mine? It isn't exactly the best idea to walk by yourself, especially with you being a girl."

"What are you saying?" I asked jokingly, placing my hands on my hips. "You don't think I'll be able to defend myself?"

He laughed. "No no. You intimate me!" he joked, raising his hands up innocently. "But really, would you like to join us?"

I took a second to think about it before nodding my head in agreement. "I'd love to."

"Good, although I wouldn't give you a choice otherwise," he admitted.

Even if he was joking, that small statement touched my heart. Either this guy was a little off in the head, or he was truly a good hearted person. For my sake, I'm going to go with the latter.

Once again, Moku's tugging brought me back to reality, and to the smile that was being directed my way.

"I was kidding about that," Makoto laughed out nervously. "Hopefully you don't think of me any less than you did before."

"Of course not!" I laughed. "I really do appreciate it."

A wave of silence came onto us, save for Mokuton's light panting and quiet barks at whatever had movement around us.

"Anyways," I began, pulling my eyes away from his olive green ones, "I should really get going. My grandma needs me," I paused for a moment, "Goodnight, Makoto." I bade, with a short wave.

"Goodnight, 'Zue," he replied before looking down at Moku, "And goodnight to you, Mokuton. Be good to Shizue, will you?"

Mokuton replied with a series of barks. I'm willing to be money that he said something to the effect of "Why on earth would I do that? I love driving my owner crazy," in his own dog language.

Finally we started on our way home, again struggling to find a happy medium for Moku's puppy energy and my dazed thoughts.

I think I might be the first student in history that's able to say I honestly look forward to going to school tomorrow.

Maybe leaving home wasn't such a bad move for us.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for giving my fanfic a chance. This chapter was admittedly a little long, but i didn't want to cut anything short. I hope it wasn't too too long though! I apologize for any mistakes you notice, please point them out to me so I can make the needed changes. **

**Anyways, if you enjoyed it please tell me! I'd love to hear y'alls feedback - good or bad. **

**PS. If you have a better idea for the title or summary, please please tell me. I'm in dire need of a good title haha. **


End file.
